


Firestorm  (sequel to Flying Blind)

by bittenfeld



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female/Male Rape, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Flying Blind, shortly after the tense scene in the conference room.</p><p>With Logan and Scott lovers now, Jean meets up with Logan to let him know that it’s okay with her after all, and she wants to show him just how she really feels now…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestorm  (sequel to Flying Blind)

**Author's Note:**

> co-author Munnin Odinian

Logan is out in the back-grounds with the maintenance truck, several miles from the mansion, clearing brush, repairing some damage to the perimeter fence.

The summer sun is hot, and he’s stripped to his jeans, sweating. But it’s a good sweat of honest manual labor. He’s alone. He could have used power tools, and brought others to assist, if he’d wanted to do the job as quickly as possible, but he really just wanted to get away by himself and do it with simply muscle and sweat. Plus it's a way to work out some of the stress building at the mansion – as Cyke had already appropriated the Danger Room for himself.

With his discarded t-shirt, he wipes his face, then takes a long swig from his water bottle.

Scott was right – it _was_ ironic that the two of them were lovers now. Coming between Scott and Jean probably hadn’t been one of the smarter things he’d ever done in his life, but it was done now. Shortly after he had first arrived at the mansion, Logan had fallen for Jean himself, and fallen hard. How insistently he had tried to win her away from Scott, but she never surrendered, professing her love for Scott.

So now, quite by accident, he had found himself massively attracted to Scott instead – and, unlike Jean, Summers had acquiesced almost immediately. It surprised them both how strongly Scott returned his desire, as if some deep banked passion had finally been given space to burn.

Scott had insisted he was okay with the split-up, but Logan didn’t completely believe him. Coming out of an eight-year relationship left wounds that didn’t heal in just 24 hours.  Logan wasn’t psychic, not like the professor and Jean, but he did have an animal’s instinct to sense raw emotion around him, and an animal’s sensitive nose to smell emotional changes in people’s pheromes.

Nevertheless, even in that short time, Cyke did seem better, almost as though a weight had been lifted. It was rumored that Jean had worn the pants in that relationship; and after coming to know the two of them over the past few years, Logan surmised that was probably true.

Logan loved her, and always would. But in fact, he had come to wonder if Jean’s refusal of his advances had not so much been based on love for Scott, as the ability to dominate him – something she would never be able to do with Logan.

And Logan couldn’t completely blame her if that’s what had drawn her to Scott. Summers might be team leader, but Logan had to agree, the kid was easy and so deliciously acquiescent in bed.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jean shows up. In the heat, she’s wearing a spaghetti-strap top, short skirt. They talk. She apologizes for her behavior in the conference room.

“ ‘Rutting grizzly’?” he quotes her, but not accusingly. “And ‘hairy old bull-moose in heat’?” He’s grinning, and she smiles in embarrassment, and apologizes, but he shrugs it off – it’s actually a pretty accurate assessment.

And he apologizes for having Scott break up with her.

“All right, I’m sorry. Things happen. Scott and I… We didn’t mean for it to, but it did.”

She admits she doesn’t have the right to get in the way, if that’s Scott’s choice.

Logan still feels drawn to her. As they talk, he finally can’t resist but reach out to finger through long red tresses. He notices her scent is slightly different, and asks if she’s changed her cologne. With a little smile, she chides him, is he still trying to seduce her?

His hand drops, no he isn’t… and yet…

She smiles, takes his hand, traces a fingertip over his palm, as they talk some more. It’s affecting him, his throat is going dry, says with voice beginning to shake, she better not keep that up if she really doesn’t mean it. And he’s feeling like he shouldn’t be cheating on Scott – just as it used to be Jean insisting that she didn’t want to cheat on Scott, whenever Logan tried to seduce her.

But she just smiles and mentions, “now who’s backing away?”

And suddenly he can’t resist, and she doesn’t pull away. And they fall into hard kisses, desperate hands, starving bodies. There on the ground they make hot love, don’t even get all the way undressed, he just pushes his jeans down off his hips, pushes her skirt up, climbs on top of her. Tightly she grips him, his upper arms, his buttocks, digging fingernails into his flesh, leaving gouges that heal over, but she keeps it up. A trickle of blood runs down his shoulder, and she licks it up. Fire burns in her eyes. He doesn’t see. They work together desperately until they both come.

Finally he rolls off, onto his back, totally drained. But very quickly she starts up again. With a little breathy laugh, he tries to hold her off, he just can’t do it again. But she insists, and straddles him, and starts demanding. And suddenly he realizes something is wrong. At first, he might say something like, is this how she dominated Scott? She just says she doesn’t care for that little wuss anymore, she wants a real man like Logan.

“What’s the matter with you?” he frowns.

“What’s the matter with _you_?” she tosses back, getting more sexually intense. “Isn’t this what you’ve wanted all these years?”

“No, it isn’t – not like this. Something’s gotten into you, Jeannie – what’s going on? Is this some kind of payback for Scott leaving you for me? All right, you’ve made your point.”

Finally he starting to get a little irritated. He’s sore, what she’s doing is painful now. But she won’t stop. “Look,” he insists abruptly, “I said I’m finished!”

“Well, I’m not!” she retorts, and suddenly he realizes that she’s manipulating him telekinetically, forcing him to have another erection, and she plunges down on him again.

“What are you making me do? Stop it, Jean!”

He takes hold of her, tries to push her off, but then he suddenly slammed back down on the ground spread-eagle. Now he’s angry, demanding that she stop. Under her power, rope from the back of truck snakes around his wrists and ankles and throat, and ties him spread-eagle to trees or logs. The rope around his throat chokes him, tightens, loosens, tightens again. His claws start to come out, but she telekinetically prevents it, then rides him all the way to her climax again, not caring if she’s rough to his tender flesh – if anything, she’s deliberately rough.

And then she starts over again. He’s roaring in anger and pain, his cock is almost rubbed raw, as she works herself to a third orgasm.

Finally when she’s done, she makes some sweet remark, but he just snaps back angrily, “You were controlling my mind. This whole scene – all of it – right from the start – you just made it happen,” he accuses.

“Well, you’re easy to control, Logan,” she smiles cruelly, “ – an animal like you.” She slaps him, splitting his lip.

He grins, but a cold feral grin. “So – now the bitch comes out.”

Tongue clucks. “You would say that about your precious Jean?”

“You ain’t Jean, sweetheart. I dunno where you came from, but you ain’t her.”

She answers something amused and non-committal. Then laying a hand on his cheek, she kisses him. Then the kiss turns into a bite, drawing blood from his lower lip. Then she leaves, without untying him.

For awhile he just lies there, raw, sore, hurting, beyond exhausted, almost like she’s drained his life force – much more than just normal sexual fatigue. Even his healing factor is hardly kicking in. It’s awhile before he even has enough strength to slash the ropes and free himself.

In a little while, Scott rides up on his bike, worried, rushes over to Logan, who is just sitting on the tailgate of the truck trying to regain his strength and trying to piece together what the hell just happened. Because so much of his energy was drained, it’s taking him longer to recuperate.

Scott says that Jean casually walked past him and mentioned that Logan might need some help. Logan sees scratches on Scott’s face and maybe a bloody nose as well. Scott just says rather shamefacedly that Jean did it to him – “She said it was meant for you – but you heal so fast.”

“ _She_ did this to you?” Logan demands, one mystery piling on top of another. “What the _hell_ is going on?”

“Look, there’s something you need to understand about Jean” Scott insists. “She’s not always herself. I’m not a psychiatrist, so I can’t explain it, but every now and then it’s like there’s a whole other person living inside her.”

“You’re tellin’ me,” Logan grunts. “Like a split personality.”

“Yeah. Something like that.”

And suddenly Logan realizes that might explain why her scent was slightly different. Unfortunately it hadn’t alerted him that something was wrong, as it should have, but of course, it never dawned on him that anything could be _that_ wrong.

Logan indicates the scratches. “Has she ever done anything like this to you before?”

“Not all of my battle scars are from battle,” is all Scott will say. “But in all the years we’ve been together, it’s only been a few times.”

“A few times too many,” Logan mutters.

“I love her, Logan. I know she has… problems… but I love her anyway. Can you understand that?”

Logan just shrugs noncommittally. “Sure, kid.” And doesn’t bother to add that there was probably a whole lot more to her problems than Scott understood, or deliberately blinded himself to.

“But anyway, what did she do to you?” Scott insists in concern. “Did she hurt you?”

Logan makes a snuffing noise of irony. How can he put into words the hurt that she did to him? “Not physically,” he responds tersely.

Scott is worried. “What did she do to you?” he reiterates.

“Nothin’, kid, I’m fine.”

“She said for me to come after you, that you might need some help.”

“Yeah, well, she was mistaken.”

“Logan, what happened?”

“Look, kid, there’s no way I can tell you, all right? Anyway, I’m fine.”

“Fine – sure – you look like something the cat dragged in – like you’re dead on your feet. And Logan – I know what she’s… capable of.”

“Yeah, well, let’s just say your ex-girlfriend has a pretty strange way of showing that she’s okay with the two of you breaking up.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Well, I want some answers – and I’m gunna get ‘em.”

“Logan – don’t hurt her. It’s still Jean, regardless of how she acts.”

“ _Me_ hurt _her_?”

Hesitantly Scott finally ventures, “I know you loved Jean, even though she was my girlfriend.”

“Yeah.”

“And I’m not dense – I know she had feelings for you. But, please tell me… I need to know now… if you two ever…”

– and Logan braces himself for the question that he knows Scott is going to ask, and not sure himself if he’ll tell the truth or tell a lie –

“…I need to know if you two ever made love.”

At that, Logan can feel his muscles go slack. To that question, he doesn’t have to lie. “No, kid,” he responds truthfully, bitterly, sadly, “Jean and I never made love.” And it’s the truth.

And Scott just nods, unwittingly satisfied…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

But later he finds Scott going through the security videos, trying to find anything that shows that time, wanting to see what Logan and Jean did when they were alone together.   However, there’s nothing – Jean manipulated the videos. At first Scott doesn’t realize that Logan has entered the room and is watching him.

“Find what you’re lookin’ for, Slim?” Logan is a little bit accusatory – “Don’t you trust me? Don’t you believe me about Jean and me?”

“Well yes, but” – Scott knows how Logan felt about Jean, and he had a pretty good sense that there were times in the past several years when Logan and Jean were alone together, and something could have happened. To Logan, it’s a bitter irony – nothing happened when Jean was herself and could have loved him, but saved herself for Scott. And finally when they did get physical, it wasn’t Jean, and she made a brutal mockery of Logan’s passion.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Tell me something, kid. You ‘n’ Jean – did you screw her, or did she screw you?”

Scott looks taken aback. “What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer it. Did you top her, or did she top you?”

Embarrassment begins to pink Scott’s face. “Do you mean did I, umm, penetrate her… or did she, umm, put something up – ”

“Yeah, that’s what I mean. Who did who?”

“Well…” Scott’s voice breaks slightly. “ _I_ did. I mean…we, uh… Why do you want to know anyway?”

“Just curious.”

“… who wore the pants in our relationship?”

A little tug of lips, but not humorous. “Yeah.”

Scott doesn’t answer.

“That’s what I thought,” Logan says.

Scott whipped round hard. “She never took me up the ass if that’s what you’re asking.” His breath heaved in his narrow chest, anger in his eyes. “You were the first. You don’t have to worry about losing gloating rights over that.”

Logan got to his feet, catching Scott by the shoulders. “That’s not what I mean, kid.” His hand lingered on Scott’s cheek, feeling the heat of the younger man’s shame, dropping his voice low. “She hurt you though didn’t she?”

“It wasn’t her fault…” Scott faltered, “I loved her…she never meant to…”

“But she did.” Logan whispered pointedly, wondering how often this darker half of Jean’s personality had used Scott. Logan looks at him. “It was more than a few times, wasn’t it?”

Silently, stiffly, Scott frowns, obviously distraught, nods tightly.

“Does anyone else know?”

“The Professor knows she has…incidents. He helps her to suppress them but…”

“He doesn’t know what she did to you during them?” Logan pulled Scott closer as the younger man shook his head. How long had he suffered this abuse, silently and alone?

“But she’s different when it’s over.”

“Does she remember what she’s done?”

A hesitation, voice low. “Yes. She knows. She apologizes, Logan.”

“But then she does it again.” Fingers take Scott under the chin, tilt his face. Logan observes the scratches that Jean inflicted. “Look what she just did to you.”

Scott tries to brush it off. “It doesn’t matter.”

But Logan insists quietly, “It does matter, Scott. It does matter.”

And Scott’s breath hitches slightly at the sound of his name on Logan’s lips.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Logan.” Scott growled, pulling the older man towards him. “I’m not made of glass. You’ve not going to break me.”

 Logan held off, keeping his touches light. “After all you’ve been through kid...I don’t wanna push...I can understand if you don’t want...” the thought of what Jean had done to him, been doing to him for years was too bright in Logan’s mind.

 Scott’s head dropped, resting his weight on Logan’s shoulder. “It’s not the same Logan. You’re not forcing me...” he sighed, pushing away from his lover. “I know with you I can always say no and you’ll hear me.”

 Logan hated the broken bent of the young man’s shoulders and followed him across the room. “You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, anything you don’t want.”

 “I know.” Scott reassured, relaxing into Logan’s embrace. “That’s what I mean. When Jean got like that...even if I said no she won’t have heard me.” He turned in Logan’s arms. “with you...on me, inside me...I never feel powerless...or used.”

 Logan drew a long sigh, hugging Scott tightly. “Why Scott? Why did you let her do that to you?”

 “She wasn’t always like that. Mostly she was gentle and sweet but...” Scott realised how hollow his own words sounded, how weak the excuses sounded. “I loved her.” he admitted painfully. “I still do, but I can’t… not anymore...”

 “I know, kid.” Logan pressed a kiss to Scott’s hairline, the top edge of his visor. “I’ve got you.”

* * * * *

_to be continued…_


End file.
